


Confession

by AutisticWriter



Series: Stevidot Month 2019 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Agender Character, Aromantic, Aromantic Peridot (Steven Universe), Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Peridot (Steven Universe), Awkwardness, Confessions, Ficlet, Fluff, Hugs, Other, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Queerplatonic Relationships, Stevidot, Stevidot Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Peridot has something to ask Steven.





	Confession

“Steven… I… May I talk to you about something?”

As Steven sorts through his stuff, putting the belongings he took to space back in their proper places and thinking about White Diamond and all the weird things that have happened to him, Peridot appears behind him. He jumps and spins around, finding her stood on the stairs leading up to his bed, hands clasped together and her head bowed.

“Uh, sure,” he says, trying to work out what’s wrong. “Sit with me.”

“Okay.”

Steven plonks onto his bed and watches Peridot approach, getting a look at her face. Wait… is she blushing? But why would Peridot be embarrassed?

Peridot sits at the other end of the bed, rubbing her thumbs against each other. she doesn’t look at Steven, eyes fixed on the floor.

“Okay, so… what do you want to talk about?” he asks.

“Oh, I… you see… there is something I wish to… ask you,” Peridot says, her voice stilted and rather awkward, even for her.

Steven shuffles closer and smiles, trying to make her relax. “I’m all ears.”

Peridot frowns. “No you’re not – oh, I see.”

He smiles, regretting using a phrase she didn’t understand. He wants to calm her down, not make her get any closer to a potential meltdown.

“Well… I have been doing a lot of thinking ever since I was poofed, and… Steven… I know I said I am aromantic, but…”

He remembers teaching Peridot about different labels after she wondered why she has never felt love like Ruby and Sapphire do, and he remembers coming out as pansexual soon after. “It’s okay if you think you had the wrong label for yourself, Peri—”

“No, I am still aromantic. I do not and will never understand romance. However…” She blushes deeper, wringing her hands. “Steven, I was doing some research on my tablet, and I found a label called queerplatonic. Do you know what that is?”

Steven nods. “Oh yeah, I read about that when I was learning about aro stuff for you. It’s like… not romance but not platonic and a thing aro people use, right?”

“Correct,” Peridot says, nodding.

“So, do you want one with someone?” he asks.

She nods again. “Um…” She falters, and then blurts it all out. “Steven I feel this way towards you and would very much like to be in a queerplatonic relationship with you and will do this and if not will you still be my friend and—”

“Peri, Peri, Peri, calm down,” Steven says, holding his hands out. “Peridot, I… ever since we met in the Bubble Room, I’ve… thought you’re really cute.” He blushes. “And… I… yeah, let’s do it!”

“Really?” Peridot says, eyes wide behind her visor.

Steven nods, grabbing her hands and grinning. “Yeah. we’d be awesome together. Let’s do it, Peri.”

Peridot lets out a long sigh, deflating in obvious relief, and smiles. “Wow, thanks.”

She wraps him in a hug, and he doesn’t pull away.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
